Sandy's Love
by YoaiFanGirl
Summary: Gaara is Naruto's best friend put can Gaara make more friends?Well you'll have to read and see.This is my first story so i hope u enjoy it!The first chapter is...
1. Can We Get Some Info?

YouiFanGirl:Hey This is on my imagenation so i hope u like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Can We Get  
Some Info?

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves lived Naruto Uzamaki, 17.He was considered the village fool and was and outkast.His popularity was equal to a rats yet he had on true friend. His name was Gaara, 17 ½, and he was from the Land Hidden in the Sands. Those 2 had been friends since they were 5 because Gaara was a runaway. He ran from his family to try and keep his sanity and found his way to Naruto's village. Naruto and Gaara became fast friends but when Naruto found out that Gaara was a runaway he tried to make his father figure let Gaara stay. This was iruka and he said no until Naruto threatened to run away with Gaara and poor Iruka thought badly about it so Gaara stayed. At 15 Naruto and Gaara moved into the same building and then into the same room. At 8th Gaara dropped out refusing to go back to school because the kids there hated him and he almost choked one of them. Naruto tried day in and day out to get him to go back but it all failed so Naruto gave up. The room they stayed in was one bedroom with a medium sized room, bathroom, and a nice sized kitchen. They've lived in that place for three years and they live there still. This is the story of what happens to Naruto and Gaara during a one week span so don't go any where

Naruto came in the house after a long day of school.

"Gaara..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"...Gaara..."whimpers Naruto

"Come here Naruto" Gaara pulled Naruto into a hug as Naruto complained about his life.

"Gaara why do they hate me?"

"It's not your fault. Those people were foolish to have hurt you."

"But...but...but..."

"No butts need your rest now Naruto we can talk more tomorrow after your school day okay?"

"Alright.Gaara why don't you go back to school? You know what never mind, night Gaara." Naruto crawled to his side of the room and curled under his covers.

"Night nartuo."Gaara turned off the lights and went to sleep him self. Then Naruto had a very strange dream even for him.

Naruto was in his dream. He was sitting by his favorite tree on the training grounds resting when a boy walked over to him. The boy bent down to talk to Naruto then sat beside him.

"Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Well I wanted to tell u something..."

"What is it? Speak your mind"

"Well...um...well"

"Speak boy speak!!"

"**_I LOVE YOU!!_**"

"...ooohh..."

Naruto just sat there for a while letting the kid's words run through out his mind.Then catching the boy by surprise Naruto kissed him. Then Naruto ran his hands up the boy's shirt over his skin pinching the boy's nipples. The boy cried out in pleasure and slight pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it just feels so good"

"Okay then I'll continue."

"Okay please I just want you to...Wake up."

"Huh, what you say?"

"You dope wake up have school today remember!"

"What's going on here!?!"

Naruto's dream world began to fad as he felt gaara's cold hands shaking and poking him awake. Naruto blinked a few times until the real world came into focus. Naruto saw Gaara and just room so he knew it was a dream.

"Naruto wake up! You have school!"

"It was a dream?"

"Yea it was a dream now wakes up and gets going!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YoaiFanGirl:hey thank u for reading please reveiw and be nice!!this is my first story.


	2. Enter Emo Uchiha!

_**YoaiFanGirl: Hey its me again wit Chapter two loaded up. Hope you enjoy!**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Enter Emo Uchiha!!_

"_WAKE UP YOU DUNCE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU HAVE SCHOOL!!?" Gaara poked Naruto until Naruto shoved his hands away._

"_DAMIT!!! I was having a good dream Gaara!!"_

"_I can see that. You're up in more than one place."_

"_What the fuck!!Why the hell am I..."_

"_Naruto watch your mouth and I don't know why you're up down there. Just get out of the bed and get to breakfast before I pour your ramen down the drain."_

"_Okay let me get dressed before you do that." _

_Naruto got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Gaara sighed and handed Naruto him bowl of ramen.Naruto ate it quickly and grabbed his book bag. As Naruto ran out the door, late again, he waved goodbye to Gaara who just shook his head._

_Just as Naruto got to school he saw his schoolmates, Kiba ad Shino, at their tree. They had carved their names in that tree so it was theirs to keep.Naruto ran over to them out of breathe from the 3mile run from his house. When Naruto got over to the group he nearly passed out from whom he saw sitting under the tree._

"_Hey Naruto! What took you so long to get here?"_

"_I was running late again. Who the kid under the tree?"_

"_You mean Sasuke?"_

"_You mean the Sasuke Uchiha?!!?"_

"_Yea that's me. What you got against it?"_

"_Well if you are done fighting can we get to more important things? Were all having that big math test today so I say we all skip alright?"_

"_Awesome idea Shino, but where would we go? We don't have any money to buy things._

"_Easy we sell the only thing we own right now."_

"_And who is that Shino? Im not going any where."_

"_Kiba it's simple. We sell emo Uchiha over here."_

_They all looked over to Sasuke.He worn a pair of jeans that had at least 10 rips in them, a black T wit even more holes than the jeans, a pair of all black high-toped converses, and a very old headband. Shino sighed and whispered something in Kiba's ear. Kiba turned around and ran into the school building. Sasuke didn't even look up for the longest time. Sasuke looked up to see why the area had gotten so quiet and I bet he wish he didn't because Shino and Naruto jumped him. They fought Sasuke until they were able to tie him to the tree._

"_HEY!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?"_

"_Ahh don't have a fit. Were going to get some money off of you if it kills us."_

"_How are you going to get money from me?"_

"_By selling you to all the fan girls in this school."_

"_You wouldn't?"_

"_I would and I am. Kiba you got the girls?"_

"_Yups, they're right beside me. Ladies step this was and you can look at him but don't touch him."_

"_OMG!!IT'S SASUKE -KUN!!!!!AHHHHHH!!!!!"_

"_NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__YoaiFanGirl: Hey me again! Review and be nice_


End file.
